


One Tree Hill Next Generation

by Wolfiewolf



Series: Next Generation [4]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfiewolf/pseuds/Wolfiewolf
Summary: One Tree Hill Next Generation Characters





	One Tree Hill Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but some of the names, the pictures I found on Google and don't belong to me.  
> The only thing i claim right to is some of the childrens names.

Jake

Jenny Jagielski - 27

 

 

Karen

Lily Roe-Scott - 25

 

 

Chuck Scolnik - 25

 

 

Haley and Nathan

 

Jamie Scott - 25

 

Lydia Scott - 18

 

 

Peyton and Lucas

Sawyer Scott - 21

 

 

Clay and Quinn

Logan Evans - 24

 

William Evans - 12

 

 

Brooke and Julian

Davis Baker - 18

 

Jude Baker - 18

 

Lyn Baker - 16

 

 

Mouth and Millie

Ben McFadden - 10

 

 

Chase and Alex

Isabella Adams - 10

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how i imagined things went.  
> Millie and Mouth had a little boy.  
> Skills never settled down or had children.  
> Jake moved back to Tree Hill when Jenny was 12.  
> Karen and Andy came back to Tree Hill when Lily was 10.  
> Brooke and Julian adopted Lyn when she was 2 and the twins were 4.  
> Chase and Alex got back together after a few years and had a little girl.  
> Lucas and Peyton came back when Sawyer was 6 so she could grow up with her cousins.


End file.
